Alice Cullen's Transfomation
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: Learn how Alice Cullen transformed into a vampire.Look through Alice's perspective on things and most important,who she meets. Along with James's POV, dive into the dark world of Alice Cullen's life.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction story and since I love Twilight l 'ought to start out with a Twilight one** **Btw plz be honest when you comment and spare my feelings…..as long as it's not toooooo rude. But anyway enough talk, just lay back and enjoy (Hopefully…..sorry I'm just nervous)**

Alice Cullen's Transformation…..

Alice's POV

I hugged my knees to my chest and wailed out in pain and frustration. I saw a glimpse of a pixie type girl in very interesting clothes. Her face was lit up in a smile this time and she skipped over to a blond male I've never seen before in these….these….moments. They were both very beautiful….Inhumanly in fact. The strange thing was that that pixie girl looked somewhat like me.

The vision ended and so did my control. I was on the grimy floor, gasping, desperate for air like every time this happened.

When was this going to end? When would this pixie girl stop haunting me and invading my sanity.

I was ready to burst out with shrieks and cries of madness when another vision hit.

The pixie girl was back and so was the blond male.

"_Jasper? There's a heavy storm on the way, perfect for ball. Wanna help me ask everyone?" The short girl's face was filled with pleading and I wondered if the blond guy could resist whatever she was talking about._

"_Alice your wish is my command." He replied with a dazzling smile._

_He held out his hand and she eagerly took it with a joyful smile as equally dazzling._

I snapped back to reality and before I could stop myself I erupted in a series of wails and screeches, banging my bands on the floor.

So much confusion and pain swept through me it knocked the wind out of me. Everything lazily turned black.

I honestly didn't mind. I was glad to escape this terror.

My life was useless as my existence.

VISION-

A blond male . Not 'Jasper'. A different, unfamiliar face. His beauty was inhuman. Similar to 'Alice' and 'Jasper'.

I think my name is Alice too….

But anyway in the vision the blond was walking down the corridor separating all the cell across each other in the asylum I was in.

He passed my cell and looked like a sinister model.

The vision ended.

Wow what a waste of time.

But I have a lot of time .

But what was I supposed to make of this?

The next day was hard. It was spent with more confusion and frustration.

I was wailing like my fellow neighbors but not as loud.

Then suddenly a blond male walked down the dividing hallway.

He was dragging his stick across the cell bars.

I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Not because of his inhuman beauty.

Because he was the man in my last vision.

The force of the realization made me slump on the back wall and black out.

James POV

My thirst flared to the point where I would usually lose control but I handled it.

I glanced behind myself to see the cause and there was the answer.

An unconscious girl.

I tore my gaze away to avoid suspicious glares and continued down the rest of the way to the front to break the news.

I was going to work here….well actually get a snack and her scent told me that girl would be tasty.

After that wrenched speech was over I went over to get everybody's food.

As I passed everything I inhaled each and every one to see who dessert would be.

Then I passed the girl's cell.

She looked so frightened I wanted to laugh and bare my teeth just for fun. Then I remembered that her time was not now.

After she was fed her blood would be tastier.

The problem was my patience.

I almost pounced on her as I lay down her food. A growl was building in my throat due to the frustration. I thought I could pass that off as her stomach so I tried it.

"You must be hungry." I said in an irresistible tone.

She blushed, what a color! A deep crimson colored her face from the neck up and I almost blew it. I got up though….quickly.

Her eyes widened and they looked on the verge of popping out.

I laughed once and smiled my most persuasive one.

"Eat…You're all skin and bones." I said softly. I pushed the plate toward her and she flinched. I hoped that her dark cell covered my expression because I slightly bared my teeth and my lip curled back to reveal daggers.

Her skin's heat burned like fire even though we didn't touch.

I couldn't resist.

I let my hand rest on her cheek for a split second and chuckled. She looked like she was about to faint. That was nothing compared to how I felt. It took all my power not to hug her to me and let my thirst control me.

I jerked my hand away.

"You're pretty hot." I said with a wink, and I blew the hand that touched her as if it was burned.

She looked more frightened than ever.

I realized how much time I was taking so I stood up and said my good-bye.

"Oh and by the way, my name is James"

No answer.

"I'll see you soon."

"Really soon." I added under my breath with a sinister grin when I got out of her cell.

Alice's POV

I breathed a sigh of relief when he exited. I was shaking all over from his touch.

I haven't blushed that much since….well as long as I can remember.

When I woke up I almost screamed.

There was a pale, inhumanly beautiful man in front of me. It wasn't James.

"Shh."He said softly

"Don't worry. I just came to get your plate."

He seemed really kind.

He had pale skin and eyes that were wary and a deep purple that resembled velvet like the rich men wore. His hair was blond and beautiful.

I heard of this guy before.

He worked on the upstairs floor though.

He took my plate and my glass and went out the door.

'Sorry for disturbing you."

He did not have a sinister side unlike James.

"I'll visit you soon." He said with a sincere smile.

I almost didn't want him to leave.

No one had ever been so kind to me.

"Don't you work upstairs?" I asked. My voice was shaky. Maybe this was a trick.

"I got transferred." He said, as if it was normal for a person like me to ask questions to him.

"Why do you work here when you can work anywhere else?" I blurted. It sounded like an accusation.

He chuckled at my question.

His laugh was like bells.

It was unlike James's. James's laugh was sinister and somewhat evil.

His was sweet….

After he left I felt as if I wish he could stay.

What an unusual feeling.

After that enjoyable encounter I slept and for once I had sweet dreams.

The dreams were interrupted with screams.

They were nothing like the screams my neighbors and I made.

These were frightened screams.

I bolted up.

I heard my door open and braced myself.

To my surprise, that kind man came running in at a speed so fast it blurred my eyes.

He shut the door.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"That worker James is making trouble. He's after you."

He sounded concerned. He looked concerned too.

I didn't realize I was standing or that I was falling until I was in his arms.

His breath was sweet against my skin.

His nose flared a bit as I let out an exasperated sigh.

He took a deep breath and stood my in front of him.

"I'm really sorry about what is going to happen but it is the only way to save you."

His words confused me.

He took another deep breath and slowly leaned in.

What was he doing?

Instead of leaning in to my face like I thought he was going to, he leaned toward my neck.

He set me down on the floor and I felt his lips on my neck and I felt them bite into me.

Everything went fuzzy.

The it felt like there was something burning like fire in my skin.

I screamed a true yell of pain.

It was nothing like my wails but an ear-spliting screech.

The fire slowly made its way through my body.

I screamed and screamed.

He let me go because I was suddenly on the ground writhing in pain.

I was turning around like there was something controlling my body.

Then I felt his cool hands holding me in place and his hand was on my mouth blocking the screams. But that didn't stop them. It just made them inaudible to the others outside my cell.

The fire made its way up to my heart and then I blacked out.

When I was conscious again I realized I was only out for a few minutes.

The man was still there.

His face was anxious, wary, concerned, alert, and patient all at the same time.

The fire was over.

When I looked around I saw every detail of everything. There was dust covering the walls and cobwebs in the upper corners. I could see how many flies were in each web and everything!

Then I realized the main reason for my discomfort.

My throat was burning!

I cupped my hands around my throat and my elbow brushed against something.

I learned 3 things:

My throat burned like there was a personal hell in there

My skin was as pale as the man's

I was in his arms

I heard distant footsteps.

"Wha-"

Before I could finish, the door opened and suddenly I wasn't in his arms

I was in a corner and he was crouched in front of me a few feet away.

In front of him was James, also crouched.

"Alice get out of here!" The man yelled to me.

I heard his voice so clearly it was like I've never heard a voice before.

I thought about standing up and suddenly I was.

James snarled and lunged forward.

The man blocked him with a swerve that was very composed.

"Stop!" I yelled. My voice sounded like a hundred bells chiming together!

"Please stop!"

"Alice get out!"

The man yelled again between blocks and aims.

My back was against the wall and my fingers dug into it.

Oh!

I pressed my body in it and it made an imprint as I looked at it out of the corner of my eye.

I punched it and all of the wall burst into sand.

The man and James were still fighting as I made one backward glance.

"Go!" He yelled again.

I turned back and jogged.

My legs weren't used to moving so much.

I stole one more glance and my feet planted firmly.

The asylum was about 2 miles away.

Woah! I thought.

I ran faster still sprinting first and then running so fast I thought everything would just be a blur and I would hit something.

But instead I saw every detail.

I kept running but I never slowed.

Until I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Texas'

This time I stopped so soon I thought I would have a head rush but I didn't.

Wasn't the asylum in New York or something.

I was only running for a few minutes.

I looked down at my feet which were covered with dirt.

I saw a nearby river and and walked toward it.

The face that stared back at me was pale and beautiful.

The eyes widened as mine did.

My hair was faintly spiky but short, my eyes were confused too.

Just then I saw another vision except this one was so clear I never thought there were so many colors.

This was a vision of that man named Jasper.

I skipped up to him and whispered something. Then the vision switched.

A bronze haired man and me were talking and laughing along with some other people in the background except my affection for him was friend like. There was Jasper next to me looking faintly uneasy but I looked in place and comfortable. A family of pale skinned people were around us.

The bronze head asked me a question.

"What's it like being a vampire for you?"

The question caught me off guard and the vision faded.

A…..vampire?

So there were a couple of things I realized:

I was a….vampire

I had a family waiting for me somewhere

I had to find Jasper in order to get love

I would have a real life

**The End**

**So what did you guys think of my story? I know that Alice isn't supposed to remember anything from her past but I thought..What if she did? This is my first story and I want to know EXACTLY how you guys felt and what you guys think. So please be honest and I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
